The present invention relates to a shuttle unit for looms.
Known looms employ a striking mechanism to propel the shuttle back and forth by a sharp impact from the striking mechanism. Due to the repeated and powerful striking of the shuttle, the mechanism suffers from several disadvantages. The metal parts are subjected to strong vibrations and stresses, and repeatedly require adjustments. They are deformed and often break down, thus requiring frequent replacement. The mechanism is also subject to numerous malfunctions, caused by insufficient striking force on the shuttle, contact of the shuttle with the warp thread and/or weakening of the picking stick which imparts incorrect motion to the shuttle. If the striking force is adjusted too high, the shuttle can rebound off the shuttle box and cause injuries to workers. Because of the complex motion of the shuttle and the method of propulsion, the mechanism emits a high volume of noise, causes severe vibrations, limits the width of the material that can be produced and the speed of the shuttle, and thus the productivity of the machine.